Bond of Flame
by StandAlone
Summary: Yami's thoughts from when Ryuji stole the puzzle from Yuugi and the fire that followed. Mangacentric. YYxY shonenai


My mind's been flooded with oneshot ideas lately, and I just had to get them down. This one's another Yuugi/Yami fic, mangacentric of Volumes 9 and 10. It's told from Yami's P.O.V., save for italics which are Yuugi's thoughts and spoken words coming through the mind link. (except for a little part at the end. You'll understand when you get there)

Yami might seem a little out of character. I tried to avoid it, but it's hard to know what happened or what he was like before Yuugi solved the puzzle.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**Bond Of Flame**

So dark... cold... what's going on?! Aibou! Where are you, Aibou?! Can't you hear me?!

I'm so confused. One minute we were checking out that new game shop, and the next everything went dark.

Aibou was so happy; he was going to get the latest game that everyone's been talking about. I was happy too. It's so much fun to try new games. Especially with Aibou. Don't get me wrong, our other friends are fun to play with, but he's the only one who ever comes close to beating me.

But it's not just the games I care about. I love my aibou, even more than I love games. His smile, his laugh, his warmth, his heart. My beloved little hikari. He brings me so much joy and peace. I love being with him.

So I couldn't wait until he got that new game. It was something new to do, and it was a good excuse to just be with him.

But now something's wrong... all wrong! He was scared, worried about something. I couldn't tell what. I tried to calm him, tell him I wouldn't let anything happen to him, but something did happen and I was helpless to stop it. I felt this... tug in my soul, like something roughing trying to pull me from behind. I fought as hard as I could, trying desperately to take control of our shared body, but was prevented. I kicked and screamed against my unseen attacker, but to no avail.

Suddenly, everything went dark. That tugging sensation stopped, and everything was still. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, and couldn't feel anything save for the cold and the dark. Why?! What happened?! Aibou!

I can't feel him. His light is gone, beyond my reach.

Aibou?

Aibou!

AIBOU!

_...They still...millen...zle...can't rely...other me..._

That voice! I'd know that voice anywhere! Aibou! What's wrong?

_...I...win...myself..._

Win what? I don't understand. His voice is so distant, muffled, like the last remnants of a fading echo. The smallest traces of emotion filter through our failing link. Desperation. Resolve. Worry. Guilt. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!

_...if I lose...ennium...back..._

_Other Me!! I **WILL** get you back!!_

As I reach out mentally, focusing intently, his words become slowly clearer. Get me back? Have I been taken away, separated from my hikari? _Win_... and that resolve... I've felt it before, when he and I dueled Pegasus. That's right; we were playing for the souls of our loved ones then. We were determined to win. I can feel that same determination now, shining like a beacon of hope. But what is he trying to win? And for what purpose?

_"The Millennium Puzzle is like my second heart! It's irreplaceable! I won't let you have it, Ryuji! _"

Ryuji. Where have I heard that name before?

That's right! He's that new student I played cards with this morning. He tried to make a fool of Jounouchi by beating him in a rigged game. Heh heh... didn't take much to put him in his place. No one messes with MY friends and gets away with it. I would have given him a penalty game if Aibou had allowed it.

Aibou... my kind, sweet, innocent little one. You're always so forgiving, so willing to help others. Just one of many things I love you for.

So... Ryuji must have somehow gotten his hands on our puzzle. And Aibou's trying to win it back. I really wish I knew what was going on.

Even though I don't understand what's happening, I trust in the other me. I believe in him. Do you hear me, Aibou? I trust you! Don't give up!

_"Ryuji... you should know... even if you steal the Millennium Puzzle from me, our bond can't be broken! I'm not alone! It's not just **me** that's fighting you! I'm still connected to the **other me** that dwells in the Millennium Puzzle! I can still hear his voice... **Don't give up no matter what happens!! **And that's why... I won't lose!"_

That's right! Well done, Aibou! Keep going! Remember, it's not over as long as our heart beats.

What's this now? I can feel... surprise, anger. He's upset about something.

_"The Millennium Puzzle is a part of me! It's my other heart – my other soul! Give it back!"_

Aibou... you're fighting so hard, for me. To get me back. And I'm... do you really feel that way?

Ugh... It's getting hard to breathe. It feels like the walls are closing in on me. Even though I can't see anything, the air feels heavier. There's a pressure building up around me. And this pain in my chest... like my heart's about to break. It's almost like... NO!! NOT THAT!! PLEASE!!

_He's not gonna... he can't!!_

NOOOOOOOO!!

Everything hurts! I can't move! Can barely... breathe! I know this. This is what it was like _before_ Aibou... before he solved my cursed puzzle.

Cold... dark... pain... it feels like I'm being stabbed by thousands of knives all at once.

I writhe and squirm, trying to move. Trying to get away. I can't. I can't!

Voices... whispers... taunting screams. How well I remember them! For thousands of years, they hounded me. Tormented me. Dragging me further into endless darkness and self loathing. No. Go away! Shut up! Stay away from me!!

AIBOU!! PLEASE... HELP ME!!

Iron shackles circling my body... something wet... burning skin...

AIBOU!!

* * *

I don't know how much time passed. Only minutes most likely, but it felt like a hundred lifetimes. But I wouldn't give up. I can't! I promised Aibou!

_... I wish..._

Those words. I remember them. How long ago was it? And that voice...

I opened my eyes to the darkness. I hadn't even realized I closed them. Clenched them shut, seething in pain I suppose. It doesn't make a difference. I still can't see anything. No light. No warmth, but...

It's quiet. As quickly as the voices began, they stilled, drowned out by another voice. One far more powerful than they would ever be.

_"Ryuji... I didn't win because I wanted to have the power of the Puzzle. I just... wanted to see the other me... that's what I wished for."_

Aibou...

_I want to be with my other self! That wish led me to victory..._

Wait. Victory? Then that means... Aibou!!

_Other self... I don't know when I'll see you again. But I'll complete the puzzle again, even if it takes me ten years!_

That's right. He worked on the puzzle for eight years before he finally solved it. He never gave up. And he won't this time. So I can't either. Let the darkness come! Aibou and I will defeat you together!

What's this? Pain... not mine? Aibou's in pain! He's scared! No! Hold on, please!

I can't help him. I can't save him from whatever's hurting him. I'm helpless. I hate it! I'm supposed to protect him! But I can't.

I fight against the chains, against the pressure, against the pain. I'll find a way, Aibou! I'm coming!

This aura... it's not Aibou's. There's no light or warmth at all. This one is far more menacing. Is he the one that hurt Aibou? Bastard! You'll pay!! He's looking for the power of the Puzzle. Heh heh... well if that's what he wants, why should we disappoint him?

I may be your prisoner, Puzzle, but here me now and punish this creature! Drag him into our eternal darkness!

Ha ha ha ha ha! I can hear him screaming! If Aibou and I must suffer, than so shall you! You're the one that hurt us, separated us! Yes, I see your heart clearly now. You wanted revenge. And to that end, you wanted the power this Puzzle could give you. But you won't have it! Evil or no, it does not belong to you!

What? He's gone. He's no longer connected to the Puzzle. Hmph. Just as well. He wasn't worth our time.

Ah! Hot! Why is it so hot all of a sudden? Freezing cold and now unbearable heat. This is _not_ the Puzzle's doing. All it knows is darkness and cold. What's happening?!

_If I don't get the puzzle out of here, the fire will melt it into molten gold!_

Aibou! He's back! I can hear, faintly feel him. He's close! Fire? What fire? Is that why it's so hot?

It hurts! AIBOU!! HELP ME!!

I push and pull at the chains, trying again to break loose. The shackles are so hot! Burning...

_"I can't leave the other me behind!! If this place burns down, the puzzle will be destroyed! I'll never see him again!"_

I can't give up! Aibou's not! He's still trying to help me even now!

_"Let me see the other me for one last time!!"_

One last... the fire! Aibou's surrounded by the fire! I'm not just feeling the heat alone. I'm feeling it through Aibou as well. That's why it hurts so much!

_"Please! Let me solve the Puzzle! L-leave me alone!"_

No! He's endangering his life! I can feel it now. Not just my pain, but his. He's trying to save me! He's risking his life to save mine! He's trying to rebuild the puzzle in this raging fire!

NO! AIBOU! It's not worth it! Save yourself! If you complete the puzzle, but don't... I couldn't live with myself! I refuse to live at the cost of **_your_** life!

_I'm sorry, other me... I let them shatter you heart. Hold on... I'll solve the Puzzle again. Then we'll see each other... and I can tell you how sorry I am..._

Don't blame yourself, Aibou. It's not your fault. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. It was that man, the one who tried to solve the Puzzle. If I ever get my hands on him...

It's getting warmer. Not excruciatingly hot, it's just a gentle warmth. Aibou's warmth. It's protecting me, shielding me as it always has. It's not so dark anymore. I can see something. I can feel him. Aibou!

_Almost done..._

An explosion of light! As quickly as the darkness set, everything is bright and warm again. Aibou's strong heart drove away the screeching voices and melted the chains binding me.

I blink, willing my eyes to adjust to the light as quickly as possible and stood. I must have been lying down. I look around my soul labyrinth; everything was back to normal.

But what of Aibou?! The fire! Is it still going on? Is he alright?

As though to answer my question, I hear the creak of a heavy iron door. I whirl around only to be met with the most beautiful, and yet horrifying site I'd ever seen.

There he is, my precious hikari, leaning against the door of my soul room. He's panting heavily, unable to breath. There's burns all over his body, and more appear with every second. I can see a link pattern slowly spreading over his palms. His face is sweaty, and streaked with soot, but a small smile touches his pale lips.

"Aibou!"

I rush over and catch him as he falls forward, turning him in my arms to face him.

"Aibou! Speak to me please!"

He cracks open an amethyst eye, unable to make any further movements. That soft smile disappears, and oh how I wish it wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, mou hitori no boku. So sorry. I didn't mean to let them... I tried..."

"Shh, Aibou. It's alright. Don't blame yourself. The important thing is that we're back together and you're safe."

He smiled again. Funny how a simple little expression could have such an effect on me... make me feel so happy and peaceful. I return the smile...

... only to frown a second later.

"Aibou?"

He drew in a single deep breath, eye slipping closed again, and fell still. His body went limp in my arms, head lolling back as he releases his exhale.

"Aibou? Aibou!"

I shake him desperately, screaming his name. No! He can't... he's not breathing! He begins fading in my arms, soul becoming as translucent here as I am in the real world.

"AIBOU!"

I shake him harder, begging him to open his eyes, to speak, to breathe!

He won't respond. Aibou! What do I do? I'm just a spirit trapped in a puzzle. It'd be another story if he was wearing it, but I cannot direct a body I'm not fully linked to. His body is close enough for us for our souls to reconnect, but not enough to afford me any control.

His soul is fading faster, slipping through my fingers like sand. NO! His body is dying and I can't do anything to help!

What am I supposed to do?

_"What am I supposed to do?"_

Was that... Jounouchi? It was! It has to be! He's close! I can't do anything, but maybe he can. He might be able to save Aibou!

"Jounouchi!" I scream as loud as I can, hoping above all that he can hear me. I have no idea what's going on outside, but if there's any chance to save my hikari, then I must do everything I can, even if it's just to get his attention.

Minutes pass like years as I wait, tears streaming down my face. When did I start crying? It was a strange sensation. I have the feeling it was not something I did very often. But at the moment, I don't care. I was losing my aibou. To hell with restraint, to hell with whoever said men don't cry.

_"We're not gonna die!"_

I look up around the room, wishing I could see what was happening. I could very faintly hear Jou's voice. He said something else, I couldn't make it out. But I feel his... joy?

I return my gaze to my little one and laugh in relief. His soul is rematerializing in my arms, gaining a more solid look and feel. He breathed again and squirmed a bit, but did not open his eyes... still unconscious and exhausted. I couldn't help but laugh again.

He was alright! Jou must have gotten him out of the fire, away from the dangerous situation that threatened his life.

Still smiling, I pull Aibou closer, bearing my face in his hair. He smelled like smoke and looked like hell, but that didn't matter. He was alive.

I pull back and take one of his hands in my own, palm up. Angry burn scars glare at me, shaped as the sharp corners from the edges of the Puzzle and the chain link it was connected to. I pull his hand to my lips, kissing it softly.

Then I sigh against his hand. All this... for me. I don't fully understand what happened out there, but I know Aibou risked his life to save my soul.

I don't deserve him. And I'll never be able to repay him for his kindness, his love.

But I'm going to try. Whatever this life holds for me, I'll live it for you, Aibou. And as horrible as this experience was, I'm not going to take it for granted. Even now, as you sleep, I can feel your total devotion to me. And mine to you.

I love you, and I swear to you that we will never be parted again. I know it.

Because... our bond was tested by fire and survived...

... and now been made stronger for it.

* * *

Honestly, I don't think this is my best work, but it's original anyway... I think.

For those of you following Hole In My Heart, chapter 13 will be up by tomorrow night.

Please review!

StandAlone


End file.
